


Eight Thrusts a-Taking

by mistresscurvy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Pornmas, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamia needs Frank to calm the fuck down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Thrusts a-Taking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsronweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/gifts).



> Written for the Twelve Days of Pornmas for mrsronweasley. Thank you to littlemousling for the amazing beta.

Whenever Frank comes home from tour, he spends the first week being Superdad, refusing to let Jamia do anything other than sit and watch reruns on Bravo. She appreciates it, the effort he puts in reconnecting with the ladies and also giving her a break, but she's watched him do similar things in the past, watched him burn himself out in an attempt to be good enough, do enough, and she's not going to let him feel that way about parenting, too.

Some wives might go for the subtle approach, taking care of things without telling him, supporting him without really mentioning it.

That's not really how Frank and Jamia work.

The girls have been down for about fifteen minutes, the monitors quiet, and Frank is in their bedroom doing-- _something,_ probably organizing every outfit they own so that he can have the perfect plan of attack for keeping things moving smoothly. Sweetpea is following him around in there, and the rest of the dogs are downstairs, finally used to Frank being around again. When Jamia walks into the room, Frank turns around from where he's standing next to their bed, the basket of clean laundry on top of the comforter.

"Hey J, do you know where the matching pants for this top are?" he asks, holding out a blue shirt with a green turtle on it. "Because I've looked everywhere and Cherry's getting anxious to wear it again."

"Oh, she's anxious?" Nudging Sweetpea out of the room with her foot, Jamia closes their door and walks over to the closet, stepping in a little and opening one of the drawers on the right side. "You sure about that?"

"Cherry has a very developed fashion sense, I keep telling you this. We need to nurture her tendency--" Frank's voice dies when Jamia turns back around.

She's holding their black leather harness in one hand, Frank's favorite dildo in the other. "You need to calm the fuck down, Frank."

He's still looking at the harness, his eyes big, and she can see him swallow hard. "Yeah, okay, you're probably right." He turns to the laundry and piles it back into the basket before throwing the whole thing onto the floor next to the bed. Frank's already pulling his shirt up over his head. "Where do you want me?"

"Up on the bed." Jamia's down to her bra and panties by the time Frank's completely naked and sprawled out over the bed, his dick in his hand as he watches her. She loves this part, loves getting herself ready for him, the way his eyes trace over her hands as she buckles herself into the harness. The base of the dildo is snug against her, the leather cracking and squeaking a little as she walks over to the bed. The straps cut into her hips, making it impossible to forget what she's wearing, and she kneels up onto the bed, looking down over Frank.

She leans down to kiss him, their tongues dirty and wet, his hands groping her hanging tits. He reaches down with one hand and grabs the dildo at its base, his fingers brushing over her skin as he presses it against her. Pulling away from his mouth, she kneels up and puts her hand over his, holding him there.

"Suck me first." He scrambles over onto his belly, eyes closed as he licks up the shaft of the dildo and takes it into his mouth. It's not one of their larger toys, and he can deep throat most of it, his mouth hollowed out around the silicone. His hands are tight around the tops of her thighs, his thumbs brushing over her pubes where the harness doesn't quite cover her. She can feel herself getting wet just from this, from his face pressed up against her body, the heat of his skin and breath driving her crazy.

He's sloppy like always, spit shining on his lips whenever he pulls away before taking her back down again, the head of the dildo sliding across his face as he leans forward to take it in again. Jamia runs her hands through his hair, scratching over his scalp and finally tugging when it's more than she can take.

He whines when she pulls him off her cock, his eyes dilated and mouth lax, and she pulls him up to kiss him, reaching down to stroke over his cock. Kissing back eagerly, he wraps his hand around her cock and strokes, fingers clumsy.

She stops her hand on his cock and pulls away from his mouth. "Get on your knees."

The sight of him on his knees with his arms stretched above his head, ass in the air and ready for her, never gets old. She pulls out the lube and a condom from their bedside table and positions herself behind him, stroking gently over his asshole with her fingers. He's already pushing back against her touch, spreading his knees and arching his back to be open for her.

When she leans in and licks over his hole, tongue soft and steady on his skin, he moans, voice breaking in the middle. She grips his hips and spreads him open further, taking her time, relishing the way he lets her in, relaxes into her touch. The first time he'd asked her to do this she'd been game but uncertain, never suspecting that it would be one of her favorite things to do, feeling him fall apart under her.

Jamia adds first one and then two slicked up fingers, crooking down until she hits his prostate and stroking over it. She licks around the rim of his hole as she fingerfucks him, thumb pressing up behind his balls. Frank starts chanting into the pillow for her to fuck him, but she ignores him, gripping his hip steady with one hand as she makes him shudder for her.

Finally she pulls away, his ass open and wet from spit and lube, and she runs her free hand up his back, fingers dragging over the ink there. She withdraws her fingers slowly, getting the condom on the dildo and slicking it up with more lube before pressing the tip up against him.

"Come on, please," he begs, voice muffled into the pillow, and she shifts her weight forward gradually, watching as the dildo slowly disappears into his body. She can hear him panting, his sides expanding as he tries to get enough breath, and she leans into him when she's fully within him, gripping his hips tightly before pulling back a little and thrusting back inside.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck," Frank chants, his hand already on his cock. She fucks him steadily, short sharp thrusts she can control, keeping her angle as steady as she can. Occasionally she wishes she could feel it, could know how tightly he's clenching around her, the contraction of his muscles as he comes from her cock pounding away at him. But it's still such a fucking turn on, his desperation so obvious and open for her. She feels powerful and protective all at once, the fact that he wants her to do this for him overwhelming at times.

She bends down over him, pressing her breasts against his back as she grinds into his ass, giving herself a little break as she kisses over his neck and shoulders. "You want more?" she murmurs, pulling back and thrusting back in as much as she can from this angle. When he nods, his right arm tense and shaking from how fast he's jerking off, she kneels back up.

Her next thrust is hard and fast, and she keeps up the pace as his cries become sharper and longer, his back arching up as he takes it. "Come on, baby, that's right," she says, and she thrusts in once more and stills when he goes silent, body shaking as he comes.

Jamia gives him a moment before she pulls out of him slowly, one hand on the small of his back and the other holding the condom on. She peels it off and unbuckles one side of the harness, flopping onto her side and tugging Frank to face her. He follows her lead, kissing her and letting him guide his hand to where she's wet and swollen.

The first touch of his fingers against her clit makes her whine into his mouth, and that seems to spur him into action, two fingers dipping below and fucking her hard, thumb twitching on her clit. She comes once and then pulls him closer, seeking another, and she'd push him down to eat her out except she can't stop kissing him, can't get her hands to let go of his face.

When she comes again her cunt squeezes around his fingers hard, and she breaks away from his mouth, panting loudly. He thrusts in and out a couple more times before pulling out, dragging his sticky fingers up her hip and then pulling her in close.

Frank's eyes are already threatening to close, his face lax and happy, and she kisses him on the mouth once before repositioning his head on her shoulder. She pets over his hair and down his neck as she feels his breath evening out.

An afternoon nap is just what he needs.


End file.
